pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Espyo
I should have the topic up soon. I'm really looking forward to this. Also, I'll mention some of the ideas that we discussed in IRC — this will certainly get users excited! :Oh, we'll get those done today or Monday. I have some ultra-slight changes I wanna make. We can discuss it on the IRC. Espyo 08:24, 13 July 2013 (EDT) Two Questions Regarding the Pikmin Engine Hello. I have two questions. 1. Will you create an audio system that allows us to create audio or will we have to download a seperate system for that? 2. Will we be able to create RPGs with this engine? Thanks in advance. :Hey. You could've used the forum for that, that way more people could get this answer, but it's fine. The audio will be just like the images: laying around in a folder, free to be replaced at will. You can probably do stuff on the text files like pikmin{ ... throw_sound = Green Pikmin throw.ogg die_sound = Green Pikmin die.ogg ... } :and such. As for the second question... I'm afraid not. The engine will allow (hopefully) very deep customization of the Pikmin types, enemies, etc., but for an RPG, that'd require completely changing the game type itself. Basically, rebuild the engine from scratch for something entirely different. Try out RPG Maker, though, it's the engine most people use for RPGs. — {EspyoT} 08:15, 15 July 2013 (EDT) Gladly! Just letting you know, I would gladly set to work on the logo! I will use photoshop to make it. :Thanks! I'll be waiting for it. — {EspyoT} 17:23, 23 October 2013 (EDT) Here is the first draft. I wasn't sure how to design some of the color scheme, so I will let you decide. Let me know what color scheme (and any changes) you would like and I will set to work on draft two. :Hmm, that partially follows along the lines of what I was thinking. I suppose that instead of cogs and bolts from the game, it'd be good if the logo had something more related to game engines. Like a pencil, used to represent the sketches of areas, and something that represents editing text files... And I was thinking of a logo even smaller than that. The way I envision it, I see the title screen of a game, with the name at the top, and on the bottom, there are the normal main menu options. And somewhere on the bottom-right, a small logo, 100 pixels wide at max, saying "Made with the Pikmin fangame engine", where the "Made with the" part doesn't actually belong to the actual logo. The Pikmin and the pencils/cogs/whatever should be large enough to be identifiable, but still as absolutely small as possible. Finally, as for the text, that's a bit too simplistic. Just green Arial (?) won't really do. I was thinking a bit like how we made the game icons at Pikipedia (the ones you see at the top of pages), so maybe the P, the F and the E written in Bacopa Cabanas, and maybe the rest of the text with some simple, but stylish font. I'll cook up some sketch one of these days. But keep trying different stuff, I'll tell you what I like and don't like. Oh, and thanks for the help! — {EspyoT} 11:03, 27 October 2013 (EDT) Okay. This take a bit, but I'll start on the next draft. Is this closer to what you are picturing? :That one looks neat! I was gonna need more icons, like something even smaller for the icon for when the program is actually running, so I'll try some drafts of my own and compare it/merge it/something to what you have, and see what can be done from there. Thanks! — {EspyoT} 19:28, 18 November 2013 (EST) ::All right. If you need any more icons, please just let me know and I'll start to work on it. Honestly, what are you doing? Agh, this is really confusing; the background keeps screwing up. Honestly, what are you doing? :*What I said on IRC goes here* — {EspyoT} 19:52, 6 January 2014 (EST) Hi Espyo! How's the engine coming along? Also, I never, ever recolor, so how do I make my customs? :Hey! It's going pretty well! The graphics will be simple image files. You can either create your own, or grab one that other people made it and recolor it. If you say you don't want to recolor, just create your own. It's still a bit soon to talk about sprites and animations, because they're not entirely done on the engine (almost there!), but when that's done, I'll post an example of how a spritesheet is. — {EspyoT} 08:27, 26 January 2014 (EST) I'm posting here since this is similar to hi Espyo so here/ Hey Espyo, why did you tell me to go to the talk pages, because i'm new, because I suck at Grammar, or because you want me to leave you alone? Pikifan4 16:36, 16 January 2016 (EST) :Nothing much, I only linked you to point out that you were missing some of the talk page rules. You weren't indenting your messages (adding a : for every reply), and weren't signing (adding four tildes). We need everybody to indent and sign their messages so that talk pages can be understood. Looks like you read the page, because you're signing now, so congrats! — {EspyoT} 16:40, 16 January 2016 (EST) Re: Category "?" Alrighty. :) Question/Ideas for Engine Heyo, Espyo! Anyways, I have a question regarding thr game engine. Why do a bunch of pikmin of assorted colors spawn in my map, even though I haven't put them there? So, some ideas are: Maybe add some more textures? Maybe some other editors such as a pikmin abilities editor? Also some bugs that I have found are that pikmin go straight to the onion. Although it is efficient, it poses/posed some problems, like pikmin getting stuck in corners. Also, if a captian is sucked in by an onion, he/his sprite dissapears. Other captains and pikmin will sometimes freeze and not respong to whistling. Sorry if I talked for a bit too much. If any of these aren't possible, I'll understand. If I could contribute to this project in any way, let me know! Thats all for now. ~Neo~ :Hey! Don't worry, any sort of support is appreciated. The engine is still in development, so some things are still missing and glitchy. Regardless, I appreciate any feedback. Especially about bugs, because I don't know all the bugs that are still lying around! :The Pikmin spawn on all maps because it's some testing code that forces them too. On the maps I test the engine with, I always need Pikmin around, so instead of manually adding them to every map, I just forced them to spawn. I'll remove them from the auto-spawn thing in the next release. As for textures, you can add your own at any time. Go to the Game_data/Graphics/Textures folder and put whatever you want in there. The engine will recognize any textures there. I'll slowly bundle more textures with the releases, but the point is for the game makers to add their own textures, not me. Pikmin go straight for the Onion because I haven't implemented path-following yet. No worries, it'll come in a future version! As for your glitches about the leader sprites disappearing and Pikmin not responding, I think that I fixed those problems on alpha 5.0; are you using that version? If you are, can you elaborate a bit more on what you did to get the Pikmin to not respond? Thanks! — {EspyoT} 20:28, 22 December 2015 (EST) For the glitch that happens with the captains, it seems to occur randomly... The first time it was with louie with red pikmin, the second was with louie next to a dwarf bulborb... Also when louie got stuck with the red pikmin, I could try to throw pikmin and the total number increased, until there were 100 pikmin... anyways I'm using 5.0, and I might try to make some graphics for some other stuff... If you would like to use them let me know. Do you have all pellet colors yet? Oh yeah, quick question, how did you make the sprites? ~Neo~ :How odd... For the scenario with the Pikmin number increasing, were you next to the Onion? Because clicking the throw button while next to an Onion currently makes the leader pull out a new Pikmin from the Onion. I'll try to tinker about to see if I can find any similar glitches, thanks. I don't have the other pellets, but you can create them yourself. Even for a Pikmin type that doesn't exist yet! Just go to /Game_data/Types/Pellets, add another folder, and do the same that the other folders do. To make the current sprites, I used Inkscape. It's a program that works with vectorial art, which you can then export to normal raster graphics. That's why they have the distinct look that they do. I'm no artist, so I think vector-styled art is the best I can do. Oh, and I forgot to answer before, but I do plan on adding more editors later. I'm still not quite sure how I'll work out Pikmin abilities yet, but we'll see. — {EspyoT} 07:31, 23 December 2015 (EST) Oh, ok. I might upload the sprites for the yellow and Blue pellets once I fix the blue pellet number and Yellow/Blue Pellet size. Also, I think I found the cause of the glitch. When a captain is whistling/plucking pikmin and then you switch to the other captain, the last captain will finish said job and then becomes unresponsive... If you whistle the pikmin that are next to the unresponsive captain, they will not respond either unless you "throw" them(they will not move) and then whistle them back, making clones of the thrown pikmin... Also some questions... Do you think that it will be possible to make overworld maps in the future? If not, will it be possible to change to different areas without naming the area you want to play in "Play"?~Neo~ :Thanks, but you don't need to send me the sprites. Since I've still got the original vectorial graphics, I only need to change the color on Inkscape and the change goes instantly through. As for the glitch, I ended up fixing it after alpha 5.0. This will be fixed in the next update, no problem. The plan for the engine is to allow the full creation of entire Pikmin fan games, with story, game modes, etc. If I can't manage that, I'll at least add some nice way to enter the editors, choose what areas you want to play on, etc. Thanks for the feedback! — {EspyoT} 16:48, 23 December 2015 (EST) Extra content for engine Hello, there Espyo. I am proposing some more content for the engine as well as some maps so people that don't want to right away make maps and just play on the engines current maps have more things to do. The extra content is to save time. The maps have two versions, one which is friendly to a fresh engine(no custom objects, textures), and another which looks better and has more content(custom features, textures, objects) we'll talk about it in chat tommarrow Weird Glitch I have noticed a weird glitch in the Pikmin Fangame engine. When an enemy shakes, it dies without its health going down completely. Neocraftz1553 even has a video on his youtube channel with this glitch happening on his custom enemies twilight spectralids and a few Red Bulborbs. Pikifan4 12:34, 25 March 2016 (EDT) :Yeah, I fixed it some time after I discovered it. I'll launch an update in a few hours that fixes that and other glitches. Thanks for letting me know anyway. — {EspyoT} 12:39, 25 March 2016 (EDT) Thanks Thank you espyo but what do you mean by the name of the image? Can you give an example? This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 15:01, 22 April 2016 (EDT) :Sure. I'm guessing the image you want is that one with the DeathSpiked Snagret? If so, you can go to the image's page, which is here > click, and you can see what the name of the image is. In this case, it is called DeathSpiked Snagret by Scruffy.png. So you can just put that on the article, in the place I told you to, and it should work! — {EspyoT} 15:10, 22 April 2016 (EDT) Hey why is the text blue now? This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 15:55, 5 May 2016 (EDT) :What text are you talking about? — {EspyoT} 16:11, 5 May 2016 (EDT) The regular text. This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 16:07, 31 July 2016 (EDT) :I still don't know what you mean. Can you take a screenshot of it? — {EspyoT} 16:15, 31 July 2016 (EDT) Sure I will try. This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 16:20, 31 July 2016 (EDT) Admin Hey how long does it usually take to become an admin? Also is GameFreak75 active anymore? One last thing what do I have to do to become a rollbacker? :You're better off asking PikFan about it, but becoming an admin is more than just being a member for a long time. First of all, the wiki has to need more administrators, otherwise there is no point in doing it. Then, only people who are well trusted by the community get to be administrators. Otherwise, we'd be giving shady people a lot of power, which isn't a good idea. — {EspyoT} 14:32, 1 August 2016 (EDT) Ok thanks can you answer my other questions too? This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 15:00, 1 August 2016 (EDT) :I'm not up to date on the answers to the other questions, sorry. Ask PikFan. — {EspyoT} 15:15, 1 August 2016 (EDT) K thanks though. Are you an admin? This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 15:28, 1 August 2016 (EDT) :I am, but I'm more here for backend control and such. — {EspyoT} 15:31, 1 August 2016 (EDT) PFE title I know what you mean by it not being a work, but I don't know if having a title of a page with improper title grammar is something I can stand. But I'll respect your decision, and allow you to keep it that way if you so desire. Perhaps in the article itself, there is no need to capitalize the name. But as I see it, all titles of pages should follow standard capitalization procedure. (i.e. nouns Are, articles aren't) 09:53, 1 September 2016 (EDT) :It's not so much that it's not a work. I mean, it is a tool, and I did work on it, so it could qualify as such. But I always stylized it with lowercase letters (except Pikmin because it's the series's name). What are Fanon's policies on article names? For instance, on Pikipedia, enemies, areas, and proper nouns go in uppercase, everything else doesn't. — {EspyoT} 09:56, 1 September 2016 (EDT) ::There really *isn't* an official policy on this.. I always just referred to the standard of article titles that MLA format forced upon me back in high school. I don't think there is a need here on Fanon for such a policy, as a homogenized policy works well for Pikipedia which has set defined content. But here, the content is ever expanding, and has no real consistency like the professionally written style Pikipedia has. :::Right. In that case, I don't think it'll hurt much to keep the title as it is right now. Plus, users have already gotten into trouble for changing the names of articles whose content belongs to other users. Better respect the original creator's wills except in extreme scenarios. — {EspyoT} 10:06, 1 September 2016 (EDT)